


Disneyland Trips

by rainbowthefox



Category: TNBC, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Disneyland, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: Jack Skellington and Sally's many visits to Disneyland.





	1. Chapter 1

The happiest place on Earth. The land where everyone would go regardless of age. So many sections in one place...it was magnificent! No matter which direction you faced, you would see either a child smiling or a family that was enjoying themselves. The scent of vanilla and bubblegum reached his skull, and Jack couldn't help but grin. It was like experiencing Christmas town all over again! 

"Look, Sally! I see my face again! Come and see!"

The love of his undead life, Sally, followed behind him and came to Jack Skellington's side. One of the visitors was wearing an apparel with his trademarked face on it. Of course, the visitor had been minding their own business until the curious skeleton came out of nowhere and started shouting. They looked startled. Sally gave them a nervous smile out of courtesy.

"Jack? Shouldn't we be looking for the Haunted Mansion?"

"You're right, Sally!" He replied, then dismissed himself from the stranger. "You know, I've seen myself about 10 times already this morning! People must really like me here."

Sally nodded and looked around for herself. She'd seen Mickey plenty of times during their visit. He was the one who invited them to Disneyland every year. It was Jack's 3rd favorite thing to look forward to. The first was Halloween and the second was Christmas. He always acted like it was his first visit every time they came. It was genuinely adorable to her. For someone who scared so many people in his time, he was a kid at heart when it came to this place.

_"Jack! Can I get a picture?"_

"Of course!" The skeleton replied, then leaned down to perform his infamous pose with a child. A _click!_ went off soon after, and the child went to hug him before skipping off in another direction. That was another one his favorites. The autographs, pictures, conversations....Sally enjoyed it herself. She was shy at heart but loved being included. Everyone always wanted a picture with them.

"It certainly is horrible." She commented and held Jack's skeletal hand. "Everyone is so joyful here....That's the word, right?"

"Yes!" He nodded. "I'm quite impressed, Sally. You didn't remember it last time we were here."

The ragdoll blushed and looked away. Jack's grip tightened a bit when they came to stairs, and he helped her down them very carefully. He was always a gentleman no matter where they were. Sally had trouble with stairs and would fall without any support. She ever so rarely lost any limbs with Jack around, though. And if she did, he'd be there to retrieve them and help sew them back on.

"Would you like to ride anything, Sal? There are plenty of things we can go on."

"I'm good, thank you, Jack." She replied. The skeleton looked up in thought on things they could do. Autographs and photos took up most of their morning, but neither of them minded. Rides were iffy with Sally because of her removable limbs. Maybe they could browse shops? Mickey said they were free to help themselves to anything they desired. He even gave them a card for it!

Jack carefully led the ragdoll to the stores that were placed off to the side. He remembered one that always carried shirts with his face on it. It was his first stop and he hoped Sally would want something this time. She declined everything in the past except some food from time to time. The skeleton browsed through and picked a shirt that said: " **His Sally** ". How convenient!

"What do you think of this one, Sally? I think you would look _adorable_ in it!"

The ragdoll placed a hand to her face to hide her blush. She asked, "You think?"

"No, I don't think. I KNOW." He leaned down to give her a wink. "What do you say? I'll get it for you!"

"Well...." She darted her eyes away from his and to a shirt. "I think I like _that_ one, just a tad bit more..."

Jack blinked and looked over. He saw a black shirt t-shirt with his face in the middle of it. It was the same as many he'd seen that day, but this one was special! Because his Sally would be wearing it! Jack grinned and grabbed one in her size. This had to be his favorite trip yet! Instead of his white t-shirt, Sally could wear this one to bed next to him and.... _ooh_ , he was so excited!

Ringing the shirt up with the cashier, the two walked out of the shop and wandered around a bit. Once they saw the Haunted Mansion Holiday, Jack led Sally to the front of the line and hopped in one of the chairs. This was his favorite ride because he took the whole mansion over every year! At first it was a joke, but it became an annual thing when Mickey thought it over. Everyone loved it, too.

Sally's favorite part of the ride was hearing Jack spot himself every 3 seconds. The both of them knew the ride well by this point. She didn't have much of a role except at the end, where a robot version of herself waved goodbye to the visitors. The ragdoll enjoyed hearing the love of her life being so excited over the littlest of things, though. Even if it was constant and repetitive.

"Look, Sally, it's me and Zero!"

"Sally! Look! It's me again!"

"You're on a card! Sally! Look, look, look!"

 **"WHY IS OOGIE BOOGIE ON THIS RIDE AGAIN? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION!"**

"Ooh! This part of the ride smells like you, Sal! Both sweet and horrifying~"

"Sally, look! A misletoe! You know what that means..."

He leaned down and gave the ragdoll a kiss on her stitched cheek. Despite being kissed by her husband plenty of times, she still went bashful. Jack must've not noticed it because he immediately went back to pointing at things and yelling. She found him wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him, though. Sally closed her eyes and smiled as she rested her hand on his chest.

She changed her mind. _This_ was her favorite part of the ride.


	2. The ONLY Pumpkin King and Queen

"Honestly! The nerve! I have never....Oh, this is so infuriating!" 

Jack Skellington paced around in the hotel room, a stressed bony hand placed on his skull and the other on his hip. His long legs caused him to take around 4 steps through the room and 4 steps back, but his pacing was just as quick as ever. His thin limbs also prevented him from knocking into the expensive furniture around them. Not that it mattered; Mickey personally invited them a 3-month stay every year for free. A broken lamp was probably better than what Jack _could_ manage if he tried. 

Sally stepped out of the restroom and watched as the skeleton paced around. She took a seat on the edge of one of the beds and rested her hands in her lap. It was amusing to hear him banter to himself, sometimes. Jack could sometimes go on and on for hours about something if he felt strongly about it. And the way he complained about things made Sally giggle. So watching him pace around the room certainly was an opportunistic moment. 

"Completely unacceptable!" 

Jack threw his arms in the air, ducking them low enough so they wouldn't hit the ceiling again. Sally sat forward and gave her boyfriend a curious look. What has him worked up this time? 

"What happened?" She asked. Jack stopped his pacing to turn around and face her. 

"Mickey introduced himself to the guests as the Pumpkin King!" He exclaimed. "Not only is that impersonation - it's also degrading! I've spent 20 years working to earn my title and he tries to grab at it just because he's the 'Big Mouse'!" 

The skeleton took a seat on the bed and frowned. The ragdoll leaned over to pat his back reassuringly. He looked up at her and saw the soft smile growing on her lips. He can't help but to smile back at her. She always knew how to calm him down with that smile of hers. 

"It's okay, Jack, I'm sure he's only doing it because it's almost Halloween. You know how many guests come here dressed up like you." 

"-And none of them are close to horrifying!" He crossed his arms stubbornly. "I'll tell you, Sal, sometimes I feel like people don't take my position seriously." 

Sally suddenly scooted forward on the bed and wrapped her arms around his broad yet lean frame. She squeezes him momentarily, which earns a wide smile from Jack. He placed his large hands over hers and squeezed back. Oh, how he loved her hugs! Normally Sally only reached to just below his rib cage. It was rather nice to feel her arms around his chest now. He closed his eye sockets and let out a contempt hum. 

Still! Mickey had no right to "borrow" his title, even if it was for Halloween! And just what was he implying with having Minnie serve as the "Pumpkin Queen"? He and Sally had already been used as a couples marketing tactic. He saw all the merchandise in the stores and the many, many pairs who dressed up like them. Surely this whole ordeal would only repeat itself unless he took action? 

An idea suddenly sparked in his skull. Jack let go of Sally and stood straight up. He held a bony finger up in the air, which pretty much was a bad sign as it is. He started heading to the doorway, signalling Sally to get up and go after him. 

"I know what I'll do, I'll march right up there and reclaim my throne!" He stated proudly. "Then, I'll-"

" **Jack.** " She warned. "You aren't going to make a scene, are you?" 

Disneyland was a place of perfect happiness and magic for the families, and Sally knew it well. She could already imagine Jack going up to Mickey and demanding some sort of fight. Or something like that. And that would cause a disturbance to the visitors, which she knew Mickey never tolerated. None of whatever he was planning would end well, that's for sure. 

Jack paused in his tracks and turned on his heel to face his girlfriend. She ever so rarely gave him a warning or a glare, and when she did, he was entitled to listen. He learned his lesson from that infamous trip of his years ago. But she really had no need to worry. He wasn't planning on anything of the sort. Actually, what he had in mind was on a whole different level. 

"Nope. But I am going somewhere and I can't tell you right now! I promise I'll be back before 3 so we can go back to the Park in time." 

With that, the skeleton sped walked out the door and closed it behind him, leaving Sally to stand in the middle of the room in silence. She clasped her hands and eyed the door with worry. Oh, Jack...Whatever he was doing, she hoped it wasn't anything that clouded her mind right now. Bad things would happen if he did and she could already sense it. 

He usually told her wherever he was going, so this certainly was out of the blue. Was it something she shouldn't know about? She trusted Jack with all her heart so she didn't believe it was anything bad. Sally wearily laid down on the bed and slowly shut her eyes, trying her best to think of the families back at the park and the happiness of the children to ease her mind. 

\----------

_"Wake up, Sally! Don't want to be late to get back into the park, now, do you?"_

The ragdoll woke to her boyfriend looming above her. His smile was wider than unusual and he had one of his hands stuffed in his pocket. She sat up on the bed and placed a hand to her head, trying her best to shake off the drowsiness from her nap. Jack helped her out of bed and even flattened her dress out for her. She gave him a grateful smile. 

"Thank you, Jack. Where have you been?" 

"I told you, silly, I can't tell you!" He replied, grabbing their room key off from the nightstand. "We better get going, though. We have that parade tonight, remember?" 

"Yes, I do." Sally slipped on her shoes. "I'm ready."

"Fantastic!" 

Jack took her hand in his and led her out from the room. Sally remained closely by Jack's side the whole time. They passed by Boatwright's Dining Hall, stopped to watch the water taxi go here and there, and finally made their way out from the Grand Lobby and boarded the bus outside. As always, Jack had to stand up in the middle of the aisle while Sally grabbed a nearby seat. The looks they got from the other passengers were ones that they both had grown accustomed to. 

Soon before Sally knew it, she was in the parking lot already, holding Jack's hand as they browsed through the crowds waiting for a tram. She was planning on walking over to the one with the least amount of people but  felt Jack hold her down. She turned to him and found that the skeleton was edging her someplace else. His eye sockets scanned the crowds as he seemed to be looking for something in particular. 

"Jack?" Sally asked, a little weary. He turned to her with a smile. 

"It's fine, Sally, I'm just...looking for someone." 

She frowned as her heart went cold. Jack seemed to have found who he was looking for, judging by the devilish smile forming on his lips. He skipped over in one direction and Sally was pulled along side him. She found where they were going and sighed. They were heading over to two specific mice, whom were standing on a hill and on top of a bed of flowers. 

" **MICKEY!** " Jack yelled, cupping the side of his mouth with his free hand. Sally covered her face in embarrassment. 

The mouse jumped up in surprise. Minnie, whom was on top of the hill, was staring at him with wide eyed. The skeleton ran across the road in a flash and finally reached the two. The mice took a step back as Jack had made himself big and loud, as per usual. Sally noticed the crowd back at the trams and silently prayed to herself that no one was filming. 

They were both wearing orange-and-green colored clothes. Minnie was wearing an orange dress with a heart designed on the chest, as well as a green pattern that went around her small waist. She wore a golden crown between her ears, signalling as the "Pumpkin Queen". Mickey, on the other hand, wore an orange cape just behind his pumpkin-styled suit. He had a green-colored vest that was covered with a golden ribbon and wore a King-styled crown. 

"Hiya', Jack! How's the Resort treating you?" Mickey waved to him with his gloved hand. "I told them to get you the Garden View!" 

"The room is wonderful, Mickey. Thank you very much." Sally smiled then tugged on the end of Jack's sleeve. She passed him a worried look, as to which he only waved off and temporarily let go of her hand.

"I'm onto you, Mickey Mouse-" Jack pointed to him accusingly. "I know what you're up to and I'll have none of it!" 

Mickey understood what he was talking about right away. "-Oh, _that!_ We meant to consult you about it earlier, really, but we couldn't get a hold of you!"

Jack crossed his arms. "That's impossible. The Mayor takes the calls for me and he usually lets me know when you leave a message." 

The mouse rubbed the back of his head. He said, "Okay, you got me. But we didn't mean any harm! You see, well, Minnie and I wanted to go as the King and Queen of _pumpkins!_ Not Halloween, yeah." 

"I think you'll be happy to know that I am _also_ the King of pumpkins," Jack rested his foot on one coyly. "Now either you take back that title or I'll have to challenge you for it." 

Sally gasped behind Jack and gave his back a rather upset look. She stepped forward and urged him off from the pumpkin, making him stumble for a bit. He caught his footing at the last second and was face-to-face with an upset ragdoll.

"Jack," She scolded. "You told me you weren't going to make a scene!" 

"I'm not!" He leaned out from her grip. "The people are too busy leaving on trams to notice. Besides, you know I'd never lie to you, Sally." 

He gave her a meaningful smile, which touched Sally's leaves. She let go of him and he took this chance to step back to Mickey. The mouse himself looked like he was debating Jack's invitation. Minnie clearly wanted to protest but couldn't quite get down from the hill just yet. 

"Alright, Jack, I'll take your challenge." Mickey slid his cape off from his shoulders. "What do you want to do? Sword fighting? Scaring? Pumpkin carving?" 

"No, no. Nothing like THAT." The skeleton shook his skull. "You say that you and Minnie welcome guests as the Pumpkin 'King and Queen', right? I just want to know why you think you'd make great royalty." 

Sally blinked from behind Jack. He was...taking this much more maturely and respectable than she thought! Just what did he have planned? Mickey took a step back and up the hill so he could hold Minnie's gloved hand in his own. She giggled and blushed at the contact, which earned an impatient yet polite smile from Jack.

"Well, gee, I guess it'd have to start with the 89 years we've been together! Minnie is such a sweet gal and we've always been quite the pair together. We just thought we'd make a great King and Queen for this Halloween! Because, well, shucks, I really love her." 

Mickey leaned forward to plant a kiss on Minnie's cheek. She blushed further and gave him a peck right back, which earned a giggle from Mickey. Jack watched the two with a smile as he observed them. As soon as Mickey helped Minnie down the hill, the skeleton walked towards them and rubbed his jaw in thought. 

"I suppose you're right! After all those years together, you two _would_ make great royalty. Although, as much as I hate to say it, you simply aren't Pumpkin Royalty. Because, you see, you can't fit positions that are already filled!" 

"What do you mean?" Minnie asked. "You're the Pumpkin King, Jack, but...and no offense to Sally, but there's no Queen." 

Jack's response was to turn over to Sally and take her hand into his. He gripped her hand lightly and slowly went onto one knee, traditionally grabbing the small box out from his pocket and presenting it to her. The ragdoll gasped and placed a hand over her mouth in surprise. In the small box was an orange-and-red colored ring that appeared to be glowing. She leaned down and noticed the pumpkin imprinted on the orange opals as well as the small, red rubies placed just before the golden shank. 

Her black eyes went over to Jack, who seemed to be struggling to speak. He finally gathered up the courage and started his speech.

"I know you didn't want me to make a scene, Sal, but I've been keeping this for far too long. After spending 24 years with you, even more if you count when we were friends, I couldn't ignore how I've felt for you. Ever since we've met, you've engraved a special place in my phantom heart and you haven't left it ever since. Our kiss on the Spiral Hill proved to me that you felt the same way, and, well, things have grown since then." 

"There was only one moment in my afterlife that I was truly scared and that was when you almost fell to the clutches of Oogie Boogie. The fear I felt at that moment - how scared I was thinking about losing you...I've never felt that way about anyone except you. God, if I lost you today I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself. I really love you, Sally, and I hope you'll want to spend the rest of our time beside me as Queen." 

Sally was now covering her face with a hand, either to hide her blush or the tears he saw trickling down her cheeks. Mickey and Minnie were watching with smiles from afar, clearly touched by the speech Jack just gave aloud. The ragdoll soon lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Her smile was the biggest he'd ever seen. 

"Of course, Jack!" 

The skeleton smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger, which fit perfectly into place. Mickey and Minnie started clapping behind them, which soon grew into a hearty applaud from the rest of the people at the trams. Sally blushed at the attention and hugged Jack so she wouldn't have to face the visitors. He merely smiled and waved to everyone, rubbing her back while he did so. 

"Guess you're right, Jack. We really can't fill those positions because now, well, I guess we have our soon-to-be Queen!" Mickey trotted over to them. "I think we'll just drop the title and greet the guests with pumpkins from now on." 

"That's fine. I hope you two have a splendid afternoon!" Jack said, giving Mickey a final handshake before crossing the road with Sally. 

The two of them boarded one of the trams, with Jack and Sally taking a seat in the back. He noticed the way Sally eyed the ring on her finger with a big smile. Her eyes are glued to the thing, so he takes her hand and squeezes it to get her attention. Sally smiled and leaned up to kiss her now-fiancé.

"Is this why you were out earlier?" She asked. 

"Yup! I made that all on my own a few months ago. I meant to ask you then, Sally, but I..erm...got cold feet." 

"It's beautiful." She caressed it with the tip of her finger. "I'm glad you didn't use diamonds. I've always been fond of opals." 

"I know you best, Sally. And I'm sure you know even more about me. I have a feeling we're going to last 89 years, too. Probably more." 

Sally nuzzled his side. "I love you, Jack." 

"I love you, too, Sally."


End file.
